Tomato Theif
by Goth-leaf1
Summary: A tomato has gone missing, but don't worry Spain is on the case


In a certain house in the country side a sleeping spaniard was being gentle nudge away from his peaceful dreams by the raising sun. The birds chirp their morning songs causing Antonio to smile as he began to wake. The house was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, the door open with a deafening bang and an angry Italian ripped off the bed's blanket.

"Asshole, wake up already or I am going to kill you!" Lovino screamed. He gave the mattress a good kick before storming out, cursing colorfuly about lazy spaniards.

Knowing that that his lovely henchman would indeed become more violent if he didn't get up and he really should start working on his pile of paperwork his boss had sent him awhile ago, he decided to sleep in for five more minutes. An hour later the house was filled with loud screaming scaring off all the birds. Another day started in Carriedo household.

"Jerk bastard get out here and help me with YOUR tomatoes." Lovino screamed. He waited impatiently for Antonio to come outside. Antonio was always late to get up. If Lovino didn't wake him up every morning he would sleep in till afternoon. Finally Antonio walked out, wearing his usual dopy smile.

"Sorry for the wait, Lovi! What are we doing today, huh?" he smiled extra sunny at his Italian, who in return frowned harder.

"Your dumb garden needs to be taken care of, idiot. So come grab a watering can, dammit." Both grabbed a can and filled it up the hose. Taking care of their garden was one of the few chores Lovino willingly agreed to do. Something about the smell of fresh dirt and bright colors of the plants calmed him. He didn't even protest (much) when Antonio gave him a quick peck as they crossed paths again.

A loud thunk sounded and a wave of water spilled across the path. Lovino looked up to see Antonio standing rigidly, staring at a tomato plant with extreme intensity.

"Bastard, what's up?"

Antonio didn't answer but instead crouched down and started to examine the plant. Lovino crept forward wearily.

"What is it? Antonio!?"

His head shot around to Lovino. He was still wearing a smile but something about it sent shivers up Lovino's spine.

"A tomato is gone." he said. Antonio stood up and started walking to the house.

"So, idiot? An animal probably had it as a snack. Chigi. Get back here."

Antonio walked inside. When he returned he was weilding an ax threateningly.

"No, Lovi, the tomato was taking by thiefs. But don't worry, I'll catch them and get it back!"

Before Lovino could tell him off, he was off, following an unseen trail.

Alfred showed his prize off proudly. Even though his mission was probably the easiest he was the last to reach the cafe. Gilbert and Mathias were already there, their prizes sat out on the table. If a pedestrian had walked by they probably be confused as to why three grown man were playing with a cheep looking wand, wearing glasses even though it was obvious they didn't need them and holding a tomato like a trophy. But none did. Gilbert was secretly thankful of this as picked himself and a swedish glasses of the ground.

"It was like totally easy, dude. All I did was climb into the garden and pick it. You need to chose harder dares, Gills." Alfred shouted. Not that any of his friends care for they were also loud talkers.

"Well mine was hard. I had to sneak into England house at night. Wait for him to finally go to sleep and find it. I've seen things in there. Terrible things." Mathias trembled as he told his tale.

"Pshhh. That's not bad," Gilbert said. "Mine was definitely a lot harder. I actually asked him to see his glasses and ran off with them when he gave them to me."

"Please, what's had about that, dude?" Alfred said as he munch on his cheeseburger.

"He has the eyes of a demon." Gilbert trembled at the thought of Sweden's eyes. Deep down he was quite proud of himself he didn't faint when they spoke. Which was a reoccurring event when he met the swede.

"Yeah, Ber got some stony eyes," Mathias committed with a sigh. "I didn't think he would just hand them over though."

The three chatted away about how great they were. Not noticing a quick moving figure heading their way till he was upon them.

"Hello, amigos."

They turn around to a truly scary scene. Antonio held his ax out ready to swing. He was wrapped in a dark arua, making his smile look sinister. Mathias and Alfred froze in fear while Gilbert hid under the table.

"Hey, spain," Alfed said slowly. "How are you?"

"I'm good but this morning I noticed one of mine and Lovino's tomatoes gone. By any chance is it that tomato you holding right now, America." Antonio gestured to Alfred's hands. All the blood in Alfred's body froze.

"Umm... well...nooooooo," Alfred lied.

"I don't like liars...or thiefs,"

Antonio raised his ax higher, readying to swing. Alfred didn't waste a second. He threw the tomato and ran far away, he denies he ever screamed though.

Having retrieved his tomato, Antonio arua turned back into sunny peacefulness. He waved good bye to Gilbert and Mathias and left happily.

Gilbert slowly crawled. He and Mathias exchange glances before bursting out laughing. They stop suddenly when they heard a gun click.

"Moi Moi! Have either of you seen Susan's glasses?"

"Lovi, look what I got!" Antonio revealed the retrieved tomato excitedly. Lovino was not impressed. He turned back to his book with a huff.

"Whatever, bastard. Anyway your boss called he wants those documents by tomorrow morning, idiot."

"To-tomorrow?"

Antonio scrambled upstairs in a hurry and stayed up there all night. He ended up falling asleep on the floor. Lovino denies later ever giving him a pillow and blanket when he went off to bed. The tomato was later used for an omelette.

 _Moral of the story: Don't take what doesn't belong to you. ; )_


End file.
